HP and the Many Sues
by Squibakou
Summary: PoetryxSong fic about the horrors of Mary Sue takeover a la Harry Potter. How many ARE there! R&R people!


**Author's ramblings: **Many boring people call this space 'Author's notes' or 'A/N' for short. I think this should be changed to 'Author's ramblings' to further match it's content. So I have. Take my lead and we will rejoice in ramblings forthwith! )

By the way, this is a song/poetry fic containing HP + Sues, and mentionings of other books, characters and manga (most of what I mention is worthwhile to read).

**Dedicated to: **Our beloved readers. (You'll get it when you read it.)

**Disclaimer: **Well, this could be difficult. Um, I don't own Harry Potter (both books and character) but I kinda own most of this. I own the plot (what plot?), the way it's written, the Many Mary-sues and any OoC behaviour. Let me live, I enjoy it.

**P.S.** I am not great at rhyming. Or sentence structure. Or things with even vague meaning. But this is just a bit of silliness, much like my other stuff, so I don't really care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HP and the Many-sues.**

Harry sat on comfy chair

With golden light on messy hair,

And flaxen maid

From far and fair, is there

To dance and ride and be distressed,

To overcome our prince's quest.

Take over plot and bore to tears

Our beloved readers.

xxxx

Evil Harry, dark and mad

Is laid to rest, Oh it's so sad!

Angel-sue weeps brave tears,

Why'd she have to kill him?

His falling to the darkest side,

Arose the saviour, God provide

She comes and good prevails again for

Our beloved readers.

xxxx

Harry's twin, unknown by most

Sends him letters in the post.

Surprise! In seventh

Here she comes, to visit

Carrying secrets, all to help

The fight against that devious whelp.

She is main and Harry's void, **"**Growls**" **from

Our beloved readers.

xxxx

Girl! Harry next, to our dismay.

Portrayal abound! Is on its way.

Black flowing curls and eyes of green

Forever on the primp and preen.

Immaculate in darkened uniform

And best in the curriculum

Popular in school but, alas, not with

Our beloved readers.

xxxx

Isabella, Dark Rose and Florence,

Just three, of the many torrents

That flood the gates of our fair school,

Some good, some bad and some just cruel.

These names are surely not that normal?

Vanessa, Phosphorus, En-chant-edmo-ral,

Such titles cannot be the same as

Our beloved readers.

xxxx

Dumbledore has been around,

Evidence of granddaughters found.

Japanese, Russian, Swedish, French,

It never is a British wench.

Sparks and fun and funky clothes,

Instantly loved by the entire abode,

HP worships, but do you?

Our beloved readers.

xxxx

Mystery!Sue, whom no-one knows,

Sneaks about in stretchable clothes.

Here face keeps changing, but always pretty

Personality: misleadingly witty.

Harry's drawn in and so are his friends

The deception will never end.

Is it possible that she's one of

Our beloved readers?

xxxx

Canon!Sue of origin

Turned to swan from unsightly pigeon,

Lily, Ginny, Hermy, Luna,

Shoo! writers that attempt to ruin 'er.

These girls don't care for

Clothes, or jewellery or shoes,

They should be allowed to choose, like

Our beloved readers.

xxxx

The life of Mary is complex

Dark pasts leave emotional wrecks,

Old enemies arrive from no-such-place

And join in on the Hogwarts race.

Bravely defeating these venomous foes

Even though her life's in throws.

Voldemort cannot be found by

Our beloved readers.

xxxx

Elvin queen, unpronounceable name

Comes to school, finds newfound fame.

Her arrival seems to have no reason

Until they hear of terrible treason,

"It be a lie!" she cries, distressed

Perfect as a blubbering mess.

Is she guilty? "No doubt," say

Our beloved readers.

xxxx

Manga-ka didn't do it

Or they just won't admit to it.

She's cute with eyes like UFO's,

A bunny and a loving pose.

Adoration, full of trust

This behaviour is only just

For Cutesister!sue you think?

Our beloved readers.

xxxx

Karate!Sue can beat you up,

Malfoys are reduced to pulp.

Voldemort won't stand a chance,

Wands knocked aside in martial dance,

Magic shield is complementary

Along with strange powers that are tres, tres scary.

Pupils at school are afraid but not

Our beloved readers.

xxxx

Lord of the Rings does

Tend to crossover.

As do films, manga, books

And any story that has girls with looks.

Fruits Basket, long lost zodiac,

Anime movies all over the map.

Sues use past skills to amaze

Our beloved readers.

xxxx

Sues from thither

Sues from there

Sues from places everywhere.

Sues to left

Sues to right

Sues that creep, through the night.

Many Mary does intrude,

Her mannerisms seem quite rude,

Burn in hell, you perfect being.

Your face I shall not be seeing,

Future, past, present, now

Stay away you filthy cow.

Fans agree "We do not need her!"

We don't, do we?

Beloved reader.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's ramblings cont: **That was fun! But hard work, so please reward my efforts with wondiferous and pleasing reviews. R&R mine and I'll R&R yours.


End file.
